Agent of SHIELD
by Lila Toretto Barton
Summary: AU - Tony Stark becomes an agent of SHIELD.


Summary: In which instead of building Iron Man Tony Stark is a SHIELD field agent. This is his journey.

* * *

**Chapter** **One**

Many expected Howard Stark to be the perfect father but he wasn't. After Captain America's supposed death he hit rock bottom and stayed there even after the birth of his son in 1970. Anthony Edward Stark was raised by Jarvis and nannies until he graduated from MIT at seventeen. Fury wanted the Stark on his side for quite awhile. He was the new SHIELD director but he never went after Tony Stark seriously until a careless comment from Howard Stark.

"Who do you think he will work for?" Fury asked the co-founder Howard Stark of his son.

"Tony will never work for anyone. He's my greatest creation but he will never be tame and he will never consider working under anyone's thumb," Howard stated taking a sip of his scotch.

It was the blatant response of Howard that drove Fury to action. The man sounded like he didn't even care that his son had graduated. Now here Fury was sitting with Tony Stark in a coffee shop trying to offer the man a job.

"I want to offer you a job Mister Stark," Fury said leaning forward.

"I don't work for anyone," Tony said taking a sip and wincing from a hangover.

"Your father said you wouldn't," Fury said back getting Tony's attention, "but I think you can. You're smart Tony and a hell of a lot better of a man than your father. I think that you would make a great SHIELD agent."

"My dad said that I couldn't cut it," Tony more said than asked hurt sounding in his voice.

Tony Stark had been hung-over and having his first cup of coffee when Fury came over to his table. He knew the man from his father's work but didn't think anything of it until now. Tony wanted to be good and Fury seemed to believe that he could be a better man than his father thought he could be and hell if Tony wasn't determined to prove Howard wrong.

"I'll do it," he answered taking a sip of his coffee.

"Good now come along," Fury said standing.

Tony whined for about five minutes but then Fury looked at him with his one eye and he just shut up. Tony was put through the ringer on every test there was and he passed exceptionally. Fury was almost astounded at how good Tony was at physically defending himself but then he remembered that Edwin Jarvis had been an ex-Navy Seal so it made sense. When everything was done Tony had done so good that Fury knew he wouldn't take the standard two years to complete SHIELD training. Fury grinned when he told Tony that he had to be the one to tell Howard and he laughed when Tony grumbled under his breath as he walked out with his temporary pass into SHIELD headquarters, since he real ones wouldn't be ready for another day or two.

Tony was elated to have passed all the tests and become apart of SHIELD. Part of him hoped that it would get his dad to finally acknowledge him in some way but the other part of him just wanted to rub it into his face and prove him wrong. When he came upon his father in his study Tony saw that Howard was drinking and looking at old file of Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America.

"Old man I have some news," Tony said hoping to piss Howard off because it seemed to be the only way to get his attention.

"Make it quick Anthony I have important stuff to do," Howard said not even looking up from his work.

Tony felt the anger and hurt run through it and he had enough. Every time something important happened with him Howard threw it off like it was nothing and like he didn't even matter and Tony was sick of it. He didn't care that he had developed a thick skin over the years about it tonight it was too much and he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Am I that bad that you don't care about me anymore or maybe it's you whose an asshole I really don't know anymore. Everyday of my life all you have done is belittled me and neglected me and I am sick of it. Guess what daddy dearest I'm a SHIELD agent and despite you thinking that I can't do I'm here to tell you that I will because I am smarter and a better man than you are," Tony screamed.

Before Howard could say anything Tony walked out deciding to take Fury up on his offer of a room at SHIELD. Normally he wouldn't even care about what his father thought of him but it was to much for him to handle now. Tony had graduated from MIT and the man didn't care let alone bother to show up, that honor had been for Rhodey, Jarvis and his mother. Ever since the great Captain America's disappearance it was like Howard lost himself and ignored the fact that he had child well Tony was done and swore he would prove his father wrong and become a great agent of SHIELD.


End file.
